


comrades

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [15]
Category: Transformers (Bumblebee Movie), transformers (beeverse), transformers (knightverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Giving one last glance at the now recharging Dropkick, she couldn’t help but let her processor wonder back to the first words they shared that didn’t contain barked insults or orders. Those first words had paved the way for the bot to worm their way into her spark, carving out a place not only for a comrade but someone she trusted with her very life‘You’renotalone in this, as Decepticons we will standtogetheruntil wewin this war’





	comrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/gifts).



It was Shatter’s turn to watch while Dropkick had a light recharge, the bot needing their energy for the hunt tomorrow, the both of them having been on a fresh trail of an Autobot scout, possibly the very one they were both working so hard to locate. The red femme ex-vented as her optics glanced over the smaller blue frame, face-plates softening just the tiniest bit as blue doorwings gave fitful flicks

Flexing her claws, Shatter turned her attention to her frame, looking for any wounds or fresh welds that could possibly hinder their next hunt, optics flashing slightly as her frame stiffened, Dropkick’s grumbles and quiet curses the cause of her sudden pause. “You look tired,” she cooed, grinning as Dropkick pouted slightly at her

“Because I am tired” they whined, raising a servo to gently wipe at their optics, “can’t wait for this  _fraggin_ ’ hunt to be done with… I miss my berth” they grumbled, slightly stretching their frame out as Shatter idly sat by to watch the smaller bots motions. “Soon, my comrade. We’ll locate B-127 and report back to Lord Megatron, and then you’ll be able to recharge in your berth all you like”

Dropkick fluffed out their plating before subtly scooting closer to rest next to Shatter, servos already digging around in their subspace to search for the energon stored there. With a soft ‘a-ha!’, Dropkick plopped a small cube of energon onto Shatters lap, a content purr kicking up from their engines. Shatter could barely contain a chuckle at the pleased look on her companions face, “Quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

“Shouldn’t I be? Managed to snag it off of our last hunt, bot had a bit more than I could sub-space though…” 

Shatter gave a light nod of her helm before lifting a clawed servo to tap at the protective coverings of the cube, tipping it back enough for her to down it in one go. “It’s easy to forget what liquified energon is like… I’v been so used to crystals and rust-sticks. Thank you, Dropkick, this was a lovely surprise”

The smaller bot didn’t need to know the femme had her own small collection of energon cubes, preferring to keep that little bit of information to herself, especially considering how much obvious joy it brought her comrade, and who was she to deny them the small joys, especially considering how far away from home and comfort they were

“I wouldn’t be adverse to you using my chassis as a place to rest your helm for a bit, though if you snore again, I’ll live up to your name and leave a dent in your aft-plate”

A huff from Dropkick

After lifting up an arm, the blue bot slowly leaned into her side, resting their helm comfortably on her chassis, a lazy ex-vent speaking of the remaining wisps of recharge still buzzing through their lines. “I’ll keep watch a little longer, you can catch up on your beauty-rest, and when it’s my turn to recharge, you give me a few extra clicks”

Shatter took the silence as a ‘ _yes_ ’ as she gave a low rumble, subtly tugging her companion a bit further into her side before turning her gaze towards the direction of the next planet they would take their hunt to, pondering over the mysteries and dangers it would hold

Giving one last glance at the now recharging Dropkick, she couldn’t help but let her processor wonder back to the first words they shared that didn’t contain barked insults or orders. Those first words had paved the way for the bot to worm their way into her spark, carving out a place not only for a comrade but someone she trusted with her very life

 _‘You’re_ not _alone in this, as Decepticons we will stand_ together _until we_ win this war _’_


End file.
